Let It Be Known
by Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree
Summary: The Axis and Allies have decided to help England out in Hogwarts, but who would have known it would get so... deep? And can they keep their secret? Follow their adventures as they sing the first night and teach the rest!
1. Chapter 1

The Allies and Axis, at England's request, were becoming professors at Hogwarts. The magical school had become quite understaffed, and was desperate for teachers. Naturally, all having magic branches in their homes, the nations agreed on the condition of being sorted. None of them had before other than England, America, and Canada (he came along, too) and they needed to know what house they would be staying in, after all!

Upon arriving, they sat at the professors' table, arising the curiosity of all the returning students. "Hey, Harry," Ron asked, "who do you think they are?" Harry looked over at the raised table, examining the new faces. "I don't know. I don't recognize any of them." Hermione was studying them, too. "Maybe they're from other countries' branches? Not many of them look English, or even that old. Dumbledore will probably announce it, though."

Sure enough, Dumbledore went up to the podium, saying, "Welcome, students, new and old! We have some new teachers today, and I would like to introduce them."

The men and women came up, one by one, and stated their names and homelands.

The first one was English, with the name of Arthur Kirkland. He had blonde hair, green eyes and abnormally large eyebrows, and he explained how the new teachers were all from different nations and to not be surprised if any one of them fought with someone else. The next one was Amelia F. Jones, a boisterous American with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. After her was a feminine-looking Chinese man, Wang Yao, and then Ivan Braginski, who was from Russia and had silvery hair and purple eyes.

His aura scared many students, and at the end of his introduction, he said, "So become one with Mother Russia, da?" As he finished, many professors scooted away from him, justifiably frightened.

After this episode, a German man named Ludwig Beilschimdt who had slicked back blonde hair and ice blue eyes introduced himself stiffly. Following him was a cheerful Italian named Felicia Vargas. She had a strange curl that went out from the side of her head and kept murmuring things like, "Pasta!" and "Ve~"

A Japanese man introduced himself politely next, identifying himself as Kiku Honda. The last people were a perverted Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy (you could almost _see _the innuendoes flowing from his mouth) and a quiet Canadian named Matthew Williams. None of them looked to be more than twenty-five, and all of them were wearing the professors' robes.

Dumbledore finally returned to the podium, and said, "Most of them will be sorted with the first years, because only Mr. Kirkland, Ms. Jones, and Mr. Williams are graduates of Hogwarts. If any of you were wondering, Mr. Kirkland was in Ravenclaw, Ms. Jones was in Gryffindor, and Mr. Williams was in Hufflepuff." As each house was called, a table cheered.

The Sorting Hat sang, all of the first years were sorted, and finally it was time for the nations to be sorted. They went in alphabetical order, so Ludwig was first. He sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_Hmm, you certainly are different from most of the people I sort. Much like Arthur, Matthew, and Amelia… I remember them well..._

Ludwig looked around. Who the hell was talking to him?

_Me, you silly German man! You know, the hat? On your head?_

Now he was confused. **You can speak in my mind?**

_Of course I can! I need to sort you somehow, right? I do this by looking at your personality and memories._

…**Can you not?**

_No, git! Now shush so I can sort you._

As all this was happening, the entire hall was quiet. The German's face was contorted into a scary glare and only Felicia and Kiku were not afraid, having seen this look on Ludwig's face before. It only meant he was frustrated, which happened quite often.

Soon, though, the hat announced, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Amelia gave the large man a slight look before giving up. It wasn't really _that_ big of a deal for her, even if she had been in Gryffindor.

As the Sorting hat went through the nations, Arthur started to regret his choice of bringing the other nations here. He remembered the tradition that each year, on the first night of school, the houses would get together and groups of friends would sing songs to answer questions about their deepest, darkest secrets. Or anything, really! The songs were magically chosen, so there was no lying. It would be bad if they were invited, since many of the younger, newer teachers always were, and none of them looked like they were in more than their early twenties.

He silently cursed and watched the nations get sorted.

"Bonnefoy, Francis!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Braginski, Ivan!"

"Slytherin!"

"Honda, Kiku!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Vargas, Felicia!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Yao, Wang!"

"Gryffindor!"

Once they were all done, the nations sat down, some looking happy with their placements, others not so much. Such as Felicia. She was so upset about being separated from Ludwig. "Ge-Ludwig!" she whined, "I'll-a miss you!" Ludwig massaged his forehead. "Feli, ve are teachers, not students. Ve vill see each other anyvay."

"Oh. Okay-a, then!" She smiled happily, grabbing Ludwig's arm. Ludwig merely sighed and allowed her to do so with a blush covering his face, much to the other people's surprise. Kiku smiled slightly at the scene – he had expected this, after all. The two were much too close to be just friends.

The students and professors in the hall were enjoying the show, much to Arthur's chagrin. Dumbledore helped out, though, by announcing that supper was served and to enjoy themselves tonight at the festivities. As Amelia stuffed her face, talking about how much she had missed, in her words, "_tasty_ English food," Arthur sighed, remembering the good old days. He desperately wanted to ask Dumbledore if he could go to his office and talk to the paintings of old headmasters and mistresses, but didn't want to give away his identity. He again sighed sadly, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

…**~*0*~…**

Soon, dinner was over and the students got into groups, the first years being shy and quiet, the other students easily slipping into clumps ranging from three to ten or more. Hermione was extremely curious about the new teachers, so she fearlessly walked up to them, asking, "Um, I was wondering… Could you be in our group?" The nations, not wanting to seem suspicious, readily agreed, and sat with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginnny, Fred, and George.

The prankster twins had mischievous grins on their faces, like they were planning something, as many had learned from seeing that same look on their faces. "Aw, crap," Harry mumbled.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Remember how the crazy twins were asking me about Ginny?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They're totally going to ask me some insanely embarrassing question about her, I just know it!"

Ron stared at him, wanting to laugh, but knowing he shouldn't, at least for his friend's sake; but he couldn't help it! Honest! He was laughing hysterically, practically falling over. Harry gave him a dirty look before saying, "I can't wait until they ask you something." And Ron immediately sobered up, now freaking out. This was going to be great. Just. Bloody. Great.

The party started, and they picked a name out of a hat to see who would ask the first question. After that, whoever sang would ask next. When someone sang, the group would be "transported" to wherever it took place, and anyone involved's clothing would change into what they would have been wearing at the time, since they were all wearing robes. Amelia had picked the name, and read it out loud. "Hermione! Ask someone a question!"

"Alright, Ms. Jones." Amelia looked horrified. "Oh, please call me Amelia! Ms. Jones makes me feel super old, man! Like Iggy!" "Hey!" Arthur shouted indignantly. Hermione just gave her a stupefied look, but continued anyway.

"Um, ok, Amelia, and… I was wondering. Why _do _you and Mr. Kirkland argue so much? Not to be rude or anything!" she said quickly. Amelia looked thoughtful, and Arthur had a surprised background in his voice as he murmured, "No one has asked either of us that in a long, long time… And why did she have to…?"

Amelia stood up, grabbing the microphone, and the scenery changed. It was a large, open field, and rain was falling from the sky, but only Amelia and Arthur were getting wet. Amelia looked like a teenager, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and her hair was cut short, like a man's. In her blue and white uniform, she could have been one. Behind her, a rag-tag army of men stood, tense and ready for a fight.

Arthur was still sitting where he had been, but now looked slightly younger by two or three years. His uniform was an old British one, red and white but smudged with some blood and mud, in similar but significantly better condition than Amelia's, whose was ripped in the pants, a blood-stained bandage around her left forearm, and she had no shoes, like most of the soldiers near her.

Both of them looked down in surprise at their clothing, apparently not expecting it. Amelia looked behind her, but the men were like a memory frozen in time, a 3D picture on a screen behind her. None of them moved, or even blinked.

Amelia looked around and the music began. She started acting like she wasn't herself anymore; like she was just that person from that time and had no memories from after that. Arthur acted strange, too, looking more harsh and sad and closed off.

Amelia opened her mouth, and a beautiful voice flowed from it, strength laced with slight regret you never would have heard if you didn't know her well.

_Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak.  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy'd left the proof on her cheek.  
And I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day._

_Well, word gets around in a small, small town_  
_They said he was a dangerous man_  
_But mama was proud and she stood her ground_  
_But she knew she was on the losin' end._

_Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day._

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing_  
_Let the whole world know that today_  
_Is a day of reckoning._  
_Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong_  
_Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay_  
_It's Independence Day._

_Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July_  
_By the time that the firemen come_  
_They just put out the flames_  
_And took down some names_  
_And send me to the county home._  
_Now I ain't sayin' it's-a right or it's wrong_  
_But maybe it's the only way._  
_Talk about your revolution_  
_It's Independence Day._  
_Roll the stone away_  
_It's Independence Day._

The woman finished, and the background melted away, putting everyone back in the hall. The group had been enthralled by performance, and felt like they were there, in that place and time. Arthur's military uniform, and Amelia's, too, had disappeared with the background.

Breaking the silence, Amelia coughed and said, "Ok, then… Let's pick someone else to tortu-! I mean, ask, yes, ask…"

Looking at Felicia, she decided to see if the other nation had ever been… sad. Amelia had only ever seen the girl weep out of fear, and thought that nothing could be that bad, right?

So she asked, "Felicia, what is the saddest moment of yours you can remember?" Felicia gasped, and she silently stood up out of Ludwig's arms, taking the microphone from Amelia. Once she got to the front, the area changed again.

They were now in a beautiful meadow on a summer day, a light breeze blowing by. It was the way many places looked, before human pollution. There was a bunny here and there, the wildflowers pink and purple in the sunlight. Felicia was now very young, looking about seven or eight, and was wearing a light green maid dress. Her eyes filled with tears as she sang, twirling and dancing at the long instrumental bits in between each verse.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart used to know,_  
_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings,_  
_Once upon a December_

Felicia quickly looked at the group, then closed her eyes, looking like she was concentrating. When she opened them, everyone flashed to how they would have looked at that time. Arthur and Francis looked like they were knights, glaring at each other. Amelia had turned into… a Native American? Her skin and hair, now long and pin straight, had darkened, and she had war paint across her face. She was just as old and tall, buffalo hide clothing covering her body instead of her robes. Her brother, Matthew, matched her except in his style of clothing. Kiku was wearing an old haori with flowing pants, a katana strapped to his side. Wang Yao was wearing red clothing that looked regal, as if he was an emperor, and Ivan had a long ripped cloak on, a light pink scarf covering his neck and a gray hat on his head. He looked like a little kid.

The most surprising to the older countries was Germany, however. He was short and had a black outfit on, a black cap on his head. Looking very confused, he ran up to Felicia. "Italia, where are we?" Felicia's eyes filled with tears. "Holy Roma!" she shouted, jumping on him and hugging him for all it was worth.

"Italia, what is wrong? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She merely nodded, still crying and hugging him close. Soon realizing what she was doing, he blushed, looking away, and held her slightly, trying to comfort her.

But the magic soon wore off, and they transformed back. Now a fully-grown Felicia held a suddenly tall Ludwig's chest to her face, him still looking as he did before. Feeling a strange urge to call her Italia, and brushing it off, he looked down. "Felicia, are you alright?" When she didn't respond, he took her to their spot on the floor.

Now the Hogwarts students in their group were just sitting there, staring. Most of them were too dumbfounded to speak, and the rest just gaped.

_What the bloody hell is going on here?_

**...~*0*~...**

**A/N: Yeah, so now I'm starting yet _another _story, and it's almost just like my other karaoke one, but I'm thinking of taking that one down. Anyone wanna adopt her? (Yes, she is a girl.)**

**Story: ?**

**I'll put that up on the story too, but just to let you know, cause if you're here, you like stories like this, sooo...**

**Now, if ya got any questions (like why I use so many commas), send them right here!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

_What the bloody hell is going on here?_

Arthur looked around at the wizards and witches, chuckling nervously. Well, this was awkward. Groping for an explanation, he stuttered out, "Um, well, you see – since we are diplomats for our countries, we sort of, uh, liken experiences to that of our respective nation's history?" He ended, the statement sounding more like a question, and smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

The wizards and witches had no other way to even _think_ of the situation, so they accepted the lame excuse, though very tentatively. Felicia still had to ask someone a question, so she settled on a wizard after Ludwig warned her about picking a fellow nation.

Looking at Ginny, Felicia said softly, "You've been the quietest of us all. Why don't you sing a song? Just one that you like or something?" Ginny gave a sigh of relief, smiling brightly. "Okay! I can do that!' She took the microphone Felicia and stood in front, the area transforming into a mini-concert, a stage, lights, even seats for the small, makeshift audience.

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can_

_You're aching, you're breaking_  
_And I can see the pain in your eyes_  
_Says everybody's changing_  
_And I don't know why_

_So little time_  
_Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_You're gone from here_  
_Soon you will disappear_  
_Fading into beautiful light_

_`Cause everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel right_

_So little time_  
_Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_So little time_  
_Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

_Everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same_

"Wow, Ginny!" Fred exclaimed, "I didn't know you liked muggle music!" Ginny looked at him, a small smile on her face. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Fred." The twins smirked. "Like… How you have a crush on Harry?" "Guys!" she shouted, blushing. "What?" The pair shrugged. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. We're just saying…"

Harry was sitting next to Ron, nearly dying of shame. The twins _so_ knew that he had a crush on their little sister, didn't they? And now they were exploiting it. But Ginny had never said an outright no to their accusations, did she…? Harry decided not to get his hopes up, however, to only have them crushed later if he ended up being wrong.

As he thought about his new predicament, Ginny had asked Hermione what she thought she might smell in some potion that supposedly smelled like "true love" to whoever was near it. She sang some popular muggle song that many of the new professors seemed to recognize about love and a boy and how that boy supposedly stole her heart.

Ron looked slightly perturbed as she sang this – Harry knew about his crush on the genius witch. Ron had admitted it to him a couple of nights ago, although both boys could barely believe it. The two were always arguing.

Hermione sat down, thinking about who and what she should ask. Seeing her deep in thought, George called over, "Don't think too hard, 'mione! We like you alive, ya know!" Hermione glared at him. "I am not thinking too hard, George. And **don't** call me 'mione!"

George held up his hands in the universal surrender pose. "Fine, fine, but just pick someone." "I am!" she replied indignantly, returning to the sanctuary of her mind once more.

"Okay, then… Harry," she smirked, an evil glint in her eye, "I wonder… how's the whole 'romance' thing going for you? I mean, she does have five brothers, after all." Harry groaned and stood up to get the microphone from her. "You really _are_ evil, you know that, right? I thought Fred or George would ask, not you." Hermione merely smiled at him, replying with a swift, "Well, that's what friends are for!"

Harry glared at her, but got up in front of the group, noting Ginny's happy face. Did she know it was her? It didn't really matter now, though. She would probably find out soon enough.

The area was now Gyffindor's common room – no one's clothes had really changed. Harry felt more confident, as if no one was there but himself. Is that how all these people managed to do this before him? If that was true, he wouldn't mind going again just to have this feeling welling up in his chest.

_I know I'm still young  
But, I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But, I know when love is real._

_By the way my heart starts pounding_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_I might look a little silly_  
_Standing with my arms stretched open wide._

_I love you this big_  
_Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

_I'll love you to the moon and back_  
_I'll love you all the time_  
_Deeper than the ocean_  
_And higher than the pines._

_Cause girl, you do something to me_  
_Deep down in my heart_  
_I know I look a little crazy_  
_Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

_I love you this big_  
_Eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_  
_I love you this big_  
_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_  
_If I could, I would_

_I love you this big_  
_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

_I love you this big_  
_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_  
_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_  
_And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_  
_I love you this big_

When Harry was done, he was blushing redder than the girl he was singing about's hair. Quickly running back into the group (and wanting to curl up in a corner and die), he sat down while Ron and Hermione were looking at him, a strange, almost happy looking scowl on one face and a giant smile in the other.

Wanting to at least _try_ and save the Boy Who Lived from an early death by hardcore embarrassment, Arthur coughed. "Well, Harry, just ask anyone something now."

Shooting the older man a grateful glance, he focused in on the quiet Canadian no one seemed to be paying attention to. Did anyone even remember he was here? No one had been talking to him at all except for Miss Jones and Mister Bonnefoy. Deciding to find out, he tilted his head and asked, "Um, Mister Williams… Why does no one notice you?"

Matthew looked up, surprised someone had noticed him. He saw Amelia smiling softly at him, and his Papa, too. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Grabbing the microphone, he stood and the place became a patch of grass just outside the Canadian's favorite home near Vancouver.

It wasn't a very large house, but it looked old and cozy. It had white siding and red shutters, a slightly Victorian feel to it. There was a path from the doorway made of slate and a white picket fence, the picturesque house from family movies.

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen please_  
_It used to be so hard being me_  
_Living in the shadow_  
_Of someone else's dream_  
_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_  
_Living in a nightmare_  
_A never-ending sleep_  
_But now that I am wide awake_  
_My chains are finally free_  
_Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided_  
_One less perfect than the next_  
_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_  
_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_  
_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening_  
_There's so much more of me you haven't seen_  
_Living in the shadow_  
_Of someone else's dream_  
_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_  
_Living in a nightmare_  
_A never-ending sleep_  
_But now that I am wide awake_  
_Then I can finally see_  
_Don't feel sorry for me_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_  
_Everything's cool now_  
_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_  
_Everything's cool now_  
_Oh, my life is good_  
_I've got more than anyone should_  
_Oh, my life is good_  
_And the past is in the past_

_I was living in the shadow_  
_Of someone else's dream_  
_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_  
_I'm living in a new day_  
_I'm living it for me_  
_And now that I am wide awake_  
_Yeah I can finally be_  
_So don't feel sorry for me_  
_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_  
_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_  
_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_

Just as Matthew finished, Dumbledore appeared, saying over the crowd, "Students and faculty, the clock has struck midnight! The party must end, but remember the friends you have made here! Goodnight, all!"

He disappeared with a poof, and there were disappointed groans and relieved faces that peppered the hall. "Ah," Amelia sighed, standing and stretching, he shoulders popping, "that was fun!" Arthur gave her a stern look. "That was close. Too close for comfort. They nearly stumbled upon our identities!" Amelia was beginning to whine when Ludwig cut in, "Vhere vill ve be staying?"

Happy for a distraction, Arthur replied, "The teacher dorms for our respective houses. Come, I'll show you the way."

**...~*0*~...**

**Well, now starts their teaching time! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or the characters. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

The new professors slept fitfully that night, nervous about the next day. Although they thought they had made a good first impression, Arthur had forgotten to tell them what their positions in the school would be.

Luckily for them, the Englishman caught the countries right before breakfast. "Ok, I'm the History of Magic and Ancient Runes professor, and Francis-" he shuddered "-will help me. Ludwig, you are the DADA professor – Felicia, you are his assistant. Amelia, you and Matthew will teach Muggle Studies. Ivan is the Potions professor, and Wang Yao, the Herbology professor. Kiku will be his assistant. Clear?"

They all nodded and went up to the table at the front of the hall, not knowing that they were being discussed by a few certain Gryffindors.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table and looking at her two best friends intently. "Wha?" Ron replied through a mouth full of food. Hermione gave him a disgusted look and continued, "What do you think of the new professors? Do you think they're qualified? They do seem pretty young, after all."

"Relax, Hermione," Harry said, "They're pretty cool looking to me. And I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing, hiring them."

* * *

"You bloody frog!" Arthur shouted, his face reddening in fury, "What the hell did you do to the classroom?!" Francis looked over at him, momentarily pausing in his 'redecorating.' "I zought it looked nice," he said, crossing it arms. "Zis place eez too stuffy."

"It depends on your definition of _nice_!" Arthur replied, looking around. Instead of the usual gray stone, Francis had made the walls a pastel lavender-blue, and the floors were now white marble, similar to that of a ballroom. On one of the walls, a French flag was hung with painted roses surrounding it. The desks were now made of a creamy-colored wood, and yellow spiral designs danced across the sides.

In short, it was a Francis Wonderland. All it was missing was said Frenchman dancing around naked for but a rose.

And, of course, most of the students decided this was a good time to enter, laughing and joking with each other until they saw the angered professor and the dolled up room.

Hermione looked at Harry, Ron trying to hold in his snickering. "Harry, you were saying?" "Sorry, Hermione, little busy eating my words here."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Arthur waved his wand and the room went back to normal, much to Francis's disappointment. "Why did you do zat?" he asked, a pout on his face. "You blithering idiot! You're a _teacher_! And the students are here! So shut up and come to the front of the room, frog."

As Francis dragged his feet towards the desk, the young witches and wizards edged their way to their desks, wary of the new professors.

"Ok," Arthur began, "I am Professor Kirkland, and this git-" he gestured to Francis "-is Professor Bonnefoy." Francis pouted again, but did not vocalize his displeasure at the introduction. "We are your new History of Magic professors, and I promise, it will not be as boring as when Professor Binns was here." He finished his impromptu speech with a smile.

He began the class, including everyone, instead of using the lectures Binns gave. Francis would speak every once in a while, giving his opinion or point of view on the history Arthur was explaining.

By the end of the period, the students began to think that if every class was like this, they wouldn't mind these new teachers at all.

* * *

_**Hi! For the next couple of chapters, I'll be explaining the students' reactions to the new professors and the strange way they'll teach. Don't worry! I have mare than a few surprises coming your way. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I own Axis Powers: Hetalia. **_

_**I am merely tortu- having fun playing with them.  
That's right. No pain involved, none at all! *innocent face***_

_**Characters: HELP! TT^TT**_


End file.
